


She's Got A Way

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Inspiration for this fic comes from the song, “She’s Got A Way” by Billy JoelThis story is told from Bucky's PoV.





	She's Got A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE LYRICS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. USED FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY

******_Bucky’s POV_ **

 

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason_

_Anyway_

 

I’ve always been a early riser. Taking time to have a cup o’ joe and read the newspaper. Nowadays, I just wanna stay in bed and admire this heaven sent woman of mine.

 

The sun rays illuminates her face.  Shades of yellow and orange bathes her smooth brown skin. She scrunches her cute little nose, moving closer to me.

 

Love the way her curly auburn locks fan out on my chest. Shit, she’s like a drug and I’m hooked.

 

Watching her walk is poetry in motion. Her hips sway with each step; confident and strong. She knows her place in my life…... **_FIRST_ **! She’s Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes. Mine and no one else’s.

 

My best friend; my lover; my peace; my wife!

 

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_

_Anywhere_

 

Her laugh reminds me of angel wings fluttering. If I’m having an “off” day, she knows. Without saying a word, my best girl knows what to do. She grounds me like no other.

 

The best part of coming home from a long mission is knowing she’ll be there to greet me with a hug that sends electricity through my body. When she kisses me, fireworks flash behind my eyelids.

 

The pleasing aroma of her fresh rain shampoo and conditioner, smells like home.  

 

She’ll say something totally ridiculous to make me laugh and I’ll forget all about the mission and what may or may not have gone wrong.

 

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her_

_Everywhere_

 

She chases away the demons that invades my mind; cradling me after a nightmare. I used to worry about hurting her, not any more. I deactivate my arm at night. Don’t know what I’d do if something happened to her.

 

Like clockwork, my honey leads me to the shower, getting in behind me washing away my fears. She treats me like a human; not a monster.

 

And long after I’m asleep, my guardian angel whispers words of encouragement, while stroking my head.

 

Damn when we make love, our bodies become one. She reacts to my touch like it’s our first time together, not 6 years. The way she moans my name like a prayer drives me wild.  Doesn’t take much to get me riled up either.

 

I could make love to her all day; never getting tired of the way she feels underneath me..

 

Yeah, you can say I’m whipped. Don’t really give a shit. This woman’s got me wrapped around every inch of her.

 

She loves me like nothing I’ve ever felt. I could crawl inside her and stay there forever.

 

But for now, I’ll lay here, drinking in her essence and fall deeper in love.


End file.
